Love is Blind
by LifeBurner411
Summary: Naruto's 'friends' finally find out about the KyuubiNoYoko and Sakura says an unforgivable thing. After being attacked by Kiba and a gang. He goes to TsunadeBaaChan and makes a request. NO FLAMES! SasuNejiNaru
1. Growing and Changing

1Hello, I'm sorry I have been gone for a while and I've had hard times for a while and finally decided to write a fanfiction. So no I present you with my new story, I disclaim any familuar character and setting.

I present to you:

"**Amor caecus est**"

Konoha was silent and unmoving, including a lone figure as he stood in the street, the orange glow of the street lights bathing him. His golden head was bowed and his cerulean eyes closed. His orange clothes were tattered and torn, blood staining them. He stood his back to a pink haired teen his age.

"Naruto?" She said taking a trembling step forward. "Naruto what happened to you?" she took some confident strides towards him but stopped when he turned towards her.

"Do you hate me?" Naruto's voice was meek and broken. Looking up and seeing her stunned face he asked again, a bit more forcefully "Sakura, do you hate me?!" his voice coming out in more of a yell.

"Naruto, how could you ask..." she was cut off with a glare from the taller teen.

"I heard what you said to Ino, you finally found out about the Kyuubi?" He tilted his head to the side in a very canine type way. For the first time she realized his eyes were red rimmed.

"I didn't mean what I said, I mean, it just came out wrong." she stumbled a little over her words.

"Oh, so you didn't mean 'He's a fucking demon!' eh?" He growled out. "I'm surprised Kiba isn't carrying a sign around sporting a dead fox on it." he snapped

"Where are you going?" She asked in the same worried tone.

"To see Tsunade-baa-chan, then away, to find Sasuke, by myself." he stood straight gazing up at the moonless sky. "You know, this is the night when Kyuubi is the wisest, new moon." he whispered to no one in particular. Turning his back to Sakura once again, he blinked back tears. "Goodbye, Sakura-chan." and he disappeared

Sakura stood hand outstretched towards where her friend had just stood. "Naruto-kun, do not leave me too." she said in a breaking voice as tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't leave me alone." She fell to her knees and stared at the moonless sky.

Hokage Tower

Naruto knew that the old lady was here from the light in her window. Slowly making his way up the spiraling stairs and towards the ANBU guarded office. After being announced he walked into the office and looked at his adoptive mother. Tears threatened to come from his eyes again and he blinked rapidly and then smiled a little.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I want to take another mission to find Sasuke." he said.

Sighing Tsunade motioned to a chair for him to sit. "Naruto, people are just beginning to heal from your last attempt." she didn't want to crush his hope, but there was no way to do another rescue mission.

"No, not with a team, by myself." he relaxed into the chair. "Kiba found out and ganged up on me with a couple others, I barely made it out."

"It was bound to happen Naru-chan" she sighed a little deeper and seemed to sag down deeper into her chair. "Then I will let you go, but you are now officially a hunter-nin." Her henge cracked a little and she gazed up at Naruto. Standing she pulled something out of a drawer of her desk." This is a hunter-nin mask. It's very special to me okay?" she handing it to her adoptive brother.

"Yes Tsunade-baa-chan. I'll come back, still have to be Hokage you know." He smiled a genuine foxy grin and hugged the big breasted woman.

She watched from the roof of Hokage Tower as he walked silently to the gates and left the village hidden in the leaves.

It had been three weeks of being a hunter-nin and his bingo book was cowering under his frustrated glare. Nothing was easy for him, unlike his Uchiha. Yes, his Uchiha, the only person he knew understood him at least a little. And the precious person he had come to love.

Taking off the mask he sat next to a tree and finally let his breath hitch in his throat. He hadn't cried, truly cried in a very long time. He was a great actor, being able to force tears and laughter when it was comical or expected. The last time he truly cried was when he had thought Sasuke had died, at the hands of Haku.

His tears came in heart wrenching sobs as he clung to the forehead-protector hidden under his shirt. Sasuke's broken one, the last piece he had of his love. He knew he could never be as stoic, smart, fast or as skilled as his love. He knew it was pointless to hope, that just maybe Sasuke would come back, he had killed the Snake-Sannin and become free. But Naruto knew it was hopeless. Sasuke had left Konoha and him, and it pissed him off.

As anger filled him and he screamed all his pain and anguish filling the air around him. Then he was silent, chin resting on his knees as he stared out. He could drop his mask he thought, and be the true Naruto. The one that was dead inside and loved and hated the village that beat him and scorned him forever. Standing with unnatural grace he sighed.

**Kit? Are you serene? **Said the father like tone of the Kyuubi-No-Yoko

_Serene? I feel empty and calm, so yes I guess I am. _Naruto answered staring at the leaf covered ground.

**Are you going to show your true power? Please tell me that you are Kit...I couldn't take another embarrassment to sooth your imbecilic friends. **The Kyuubi's voice was lamenting

_No time like the present..._ Naruto inwardly sighed.

**So would you like me to release all of the jutsu back into your memory? **

_Yes please, Kyuubi-Sama _Naruto mentally smiled

Suddenly there was a rush of knowledge and power. And it gave Naruto a even deeper sense of serenity. Standing up and dusting off he looked towards the horizon where the sun was setting slowly.

"No camping tonight, we run through the night." he said to himself and his tenant. Feeling Kyuubi give a metaphysical nod he took off. It was time to put this bingo book and new Jutsu to use.

The first person he took out was a S-class assignment, just a hireable assassin of sorts. But he gave Naruto a little bit of a run for his money. But eventually lost. In the proceeding months he took out a few here and there in his search for Sasuke. But was still no where near finding his love.

_Kyuubi where could he be? _He was already in the wind country and was tired in body and soul. He had gotten clues and rumors but they all lead no where. The tiny village he now was squatting in was quaint and welcoming. But he didn't have the energy or heart to appreciate it. He knew Suna was not far from where he was and that he should go check up on Gaara, but he didn't want to be distracted.

**Kit, I have no idea where this Uchiha of yours could be wandering. **The Kyuubi sighed and leaned against the bars of his cage, in a humanoid form. Naruto sat in front of his cage cross-legged.

_I hate this, I've been gone for just under a year and I've gotten no where._

Kyuubi snorted **No where? You was stronger then that stupid sensei of yours, the one with the stolen sharingan. No where in deed, you might even be as strong as Ero-Sannin. **Kyuubi smirked and commented **You aren't that insufferable brat I thought you where.**

_You've only known me for two years._ Naruto grumbled. _ You weren't so peachy before this whole take me under you wing thing. _

**True, but it's my purgative Kit I'm a demon.** The sealed fox chuckled at the glare he got from his pupil.

_That is what you want me to believe._ Naruto snorted at his secret Sensei.

**Keh! Get back to training brat! ** Kyuubi snapped and smirked when Naruto automatically left and concentrated on what his body was actually doing.

The Kyuubi new that the Kit was sad and slowly falling into a deep depression, and could possibly hurt himself and if he ever got out, he was going to tear that Uchiha apart. He sat down on the floor of his furnished cage and frowned. The mind-space, as he called it, was much nicer then in was before hand. It was a like a house except for the large metal bars that held him in. He sighed as he relaxed back and fell asleep.

Naruto finally tired and aching let himself rest against the trunk of a very large tree. He hated physical conditioning, or that's what Kyuubi called it. It was more like torture for the poor boy. Sighing he let himself fall into a restless sleep, filled with a certain Uchiha.

Two years and three months passed and Naruto was now growing tired of his search for Sasuke. Everywhere there was even a hint of the Uchiha it was a false lead or he had been there so long ago it didn't matter. He had grown distant and had somehow forgot the sounds of Konoha and the faces of his 'Precious people' were blurred slightly. He sighed again and finally made the decision that it was time to return to the village hidden in the leaves.

As the gates came into view his heart sped up and his stomach was a party of butterflies. This was nothing like returning with Ero-Sannin. Coming up to the guards they let him pass after asking if his hunting had gone well. And with a nod they let him through, after asking his name of course.

Hokage Tower loomed in the distance and he made a beeline towards it. It was two in the afternoon and the markets and streets were packed as he wound his way through. And when he began to ascend the twisting stairs he got even more nervous and even more so as the office doors came into view. The ANBU guards regarded him silently as he stood at Shizune's reception desk. And when he was let in he realized that he hadn't removed his mask the entire time.

When the door closed behind him he looked at Baa-chan and grinned under his mask. Tsunade looked up and froze. Something sparked in her eyes and he remembered that he had her special hunter-nin mask.

"Naruto?" she squeaked "Is that really you?" she stood and walked, robotic in movement, towards him.

And when he slipped the wooden mask off she jumped at him and caught him in a bone crushing hug. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks as she hit him in the shoulder.

"You brat," she sniffled and hit him in the shoulder again. "I thought you were dead!"

Rubbing his shoulder he smiled sweetly "No matter how much training I do. I will never be ready for your punches." he teased as hugged the only mother he had even known back.

"What have you been up to?" Tsunade asked sitting down and motioning for him to sit.

"Hunting." Naruto said and placed a thick envelope on the desk between them. "That is Konoha's share of the money." He smiled as her eyes got wide. "A lot I know."

"Well you've certainly been busy." she stated she smiled and sighed "Everybody's going to be so happy that you're back, but can I ask you..."

"I didn't even see him, Baa-chan, I couldn't track him. I don't understand I could track all of those missing-nin down, but not Sasuke!" He growled and buried his head in his hands. "I give up, I can't even save my own friend." he all but whimpered.

"That is not the Naruto I know." came the stern voice of the fifth "The Naruto I love doesn't give up and never backs down. Sasuke is skilled and is trying to hide his tracks. It'll be hard to find him." she said leaning back in her chair.

"I know, it's just, almost three years and NOTHING!" he moped

"It is alright, the same thing happened with the third and Orochimaru." Tsunade shrugged "Sometimes even the best cannot find their man." she smiled suddenly changing the subject, "Now, since your old apartment building was destroyed, I'm giving you a house just a block away from the ninja academy."

"A house?" Naruto stared at her, not blinking.

"Yes, it has been in my family for years. I don't use it, so I though you might like to. Though it is a bit large."

outside the house

"A bit large?!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage "This is a mansion!" he suddenly looked a little like the old Naruto, but with longer hair.

Shrugging the fifth smiled "Feh! Who cares! It's yours now." she stated glaring at him.

"Who cares? I CARE!!" Naruto bellowed back waving his arms, as Tsunade turned away.

"Rhetorical question Gaki." was all she said and was gone, leaving a fuming Naruto behind.


	2. A Home for a Demon

1Hello, I'm sorry I have been gone for a while and I've had hard times for a while and finally decided to write a fanfiction. So now I present you with my new story, I disclaim any familiar character and setting.

I present to you the second part of:

"**Amor caecus est"**

Naruto didn't know exactly what to do with himself. Baa-chan had just given him a mansion and the biggest thing he had ever had was his old crappy apartment.

"Well shit" he said scratching the back of his head. He could hear Kyuubi trying, and failing, to muffle his laughter.

He had a house, a H-O-U-S-E. Suddenly a burst of happiness filled him and he jumped, running full speed at the house. "YATTA!" He went through the entire house memorizing and calculating at some points. He moved furniture as he moved through doing a fighting stance to make it an easier fighting area if he were attacked at home.

Home. He smiled if only slightly. He now had a home, and Baa-chan was his family. With a song in his heart he went into the garden in the middle of the buildings. "This is like it's only mini village." He said looking around.

**Rich families often had large estates, such as the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. **Kyuubi commented.

_Well yeah, but think about this, The first Hokage lived here!!!_ Naruto crowed back bouncing on his toes.

**Are you going to become that annoying brat, like before, and act like an idiot?** Kyuubi asked grumbling.

Suddenly serious , _No I will be who I am. _Naruto looked around, face void of emotion and he spoke with the fox.

**Cold and calculating? Devilish and Handsome? **Kyuubi asked sarcastically

_Anything that I have been for the last three years with just you to talk to, you grumpy old fox. _ Naruto said grumpily

**Fine.** Was the old reply Naruto got.

"Might as well go stock up on food and stuff." He pulled some of the money he had saved and went into the market. People stared at him and whispers flew about but he was silent. He used to be loud and rowdy, just for attention. But these days he was silent and went store to store collecting what he needed.

Coming out of the fifth food store he spotted the infamous pink head bobbing his was and sighed. It was going to happen eventually. Shrugging and deciding not to wait for the girl he began walking back towards his new house.

"Naruto?!" came a questioned yell of Sakura

So Naruto stopped and waited as she caught up. She looked that same as she stared up at him.

"You're back." she stated, looking like she had been hit in the face.

"I'm back." Naruto said simply

"Naruto I..." She started and touched his arm.

"There is no need to bring up the past, Sakura-san" Naruto stared at her.

She nodded, pain shooting down her spine as she stared at her one time friend. "Do you need any help?" she said looking at his full arms.

"Yes, please." he said as she took some of the bags.

"Can we ever be friends again?" she asked as they walked towards Naruto's home.

"We will have to work at it, but I suppose we could." Naruto smiled slightly at her.

"That's good, Lee wants you as best man." she smiled back at him.

"Best man?" he froze in mid-step "You're getting married!" he gave one of his old grins, but this one actually reached his eyes. "Just couldn't refuse as man in spandex huh?" he realised then he might not have to work at becoming friends again.

"OH you know it, green spandex." she fanned herself mockingly, grinning up as they continued towards the house. "Where do you live now?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan gave me her families house." he said and pointed towards the large building ahead.

"Wow, that's a nice house! Me and Lee only have a old apartment down town!" she exclaimed taking in the view.

"It's a lot of space. I like it," he smiled over at her "room for a big family." Pushing open the door then headed towards the kitchen and started to sort the clothes from the food. They talked about everything that had happened. And Naruto explained about his failed attempt to find Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, he will not come back." Sakura said looking down at the counter at a jar of peanut butter. "He left us."

"I know it's just..." he said looking at his feet.

"Do you love him?" she looked up at one of her closest friends, tears caught on the corners of her eyes.

"How'd you know?" he turned and looked at her his face worried, he fear rejection.

"You held onto him for so long. It wasn't hard to figure it out Naru-kun" she opened her arms inviting him, and he took it hugging her like she was the last thing he could cling to. His last best friend.

And like three years before at the base of the tree he cried for what he couldn't have and what had been already. Sakura cried too, and they sank to the floor. Long after the tears had stopped they sat there in the silence so filled with grief.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think I can love anybody else." he croaked around his dry throat.

"You can try Naru-kun, but you want a family, then you'll have to get married." she said as she leaned on his shoulder. They sat side by side backs leaning on the cupboard doors.

"I was thinking about the orphanage, I was going to adopt." he said looking at his hands. "Is that a good way to get a family?" Naruto watched his fidgeting hands.

"Everyone needs a home." was her answer and Naruto smiled.

**Later that week**

Kiba stood in front of Naruto smirking like he had won the lottery. "So you came back demon!" he asked approaching Naruto.

"Yeah, dog breath, I did. Now move I have places to go, people to see." Naruto said sarcastically.

"You aren't that strong, I could beat you in my sleep, demon." Kiba growled

"So you say, dog terd, now move." Naruto was slowly growing impatient with the Inu-nin.

**Just hit him in the head really hard, knock some sense into him.** Kyuubi yawned

Kiba finally attacked and Naruto just stood there looking bemused as he tried to rapid punch him. With a quick side step Kiba had face-planted. "Now did you learn your lesson, you're a Chuunin right?" Naruto just looked down at him.

"Yeah, demon, I'm higher then you! You're a genin!" Kiba crowed snootily

"I, dog breath, am a hunter-nin." Naruto stated pulling his mask out. "Or are you only of the few that didn't know."

"Leave him Kiba." came the unmistakable voice of Hyuuga Neji. "You aren't worth his time." The Hyuuga smirked "Hunter-nin's have important people to see."

Kiba stared at the Hyuuga anger clear on his features. "Traitor!" he yelled as he fled the other way.

"Thank you Neji, I didn't want to fight." he turned as suddenly hands his arms full of a green spandex covered teen.

"OH! Naruto-kun! You have returned! Is your youth still burning like the heat of one thousand suns?" cried an emotional Rock Lee.

"Yes?" Naruto said looking at the Hyuuga Genius for help.

When Lee had finally climbed off of Naruto he looked at the three team mates. TenTen was as beautiful as he remembered. _So is Neji. _He giggled in his head.

"It seems not much has changed." Naruto smiled at them.

"But you have changed a lot." TenTen said smiling at him. "So are you really a Hunter-nin?"

"Yeah, Lady Hokage, promoted me before I left." he shrugged. He got congratulations and a hug from TenTen at the, all though old, happy news. "Would you guys like to invite some friendly people to my house later? I want to have a house warming party."

"Sure" said TenTen as they all watched an excited Lee rush off before the sentence was out of Naruto's mouth.

"Good old Lee, he never changes" Naruto smiled. "Oh, how is everybody?" he looked at Neji.

"Hinata, is really strong now and mastered her bloodline limit. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are themselves. Kiba seems to be the only person with a problem." Neji said with a small shrug.

"He's always had a giant stick up his ass, after you beat him Naruto-kun." Tenten smiled.

"True" Naruto shrugged.

But nobody knew who was on there way that day. And everyone's life was about to change, again.


	3. Trials and Pranks

1Hello, I'm sorry I have been gone for a while and I've had hard times for a while and finally decided to write a fanfiction. So no I present you with my new story, I disclaim any familuar character and setting.

I present to you the third part of:

"**Amor caecus est"**

They had a reasonably nice sized party going on at Naruto's new residence when the villages alarms went off. They were fairly new, put in after the tragic death of the third, as a way to summon all ninja to the gates and surrounding walls. Everyone immediately stopped and dropped what they were doing and started running towards their assigned places.

Naruto was assigned to the gates, with the ANBU black ops. He had slipped on his mask and now stood next to Neji silently.

There was a huge chakura signature moving towards the village at a quick pace. And none of the guard had recognized it. Better safe then sorry, Naruto thought.

**Kit, I know this signature.** The Kyuubi hissed deep inside Naruto's mind.

_You do?_ Naruto perked up slightly and tilted his head.

**You should too, Kit. **The Kyuubi said in a drooping voice. **For you love the one it belongs to.**

Naruto went stalk still and his breath caught in his throat. Neji looked at him and Naruto looked back before speaking. "Get everyone away from the gate." his voice was a little higher than normal. "Sasuke in coming." Neji's eyes grew and he nodded.

The white eyed ninja, appeared at Tsunade's side and repeated what the Kyuubi Container had said. And with a sad nod she gave orders to clear out the ninja. Directing then to hide further back in the village just in case she and Naruto couldn't stop the Uchiha from breaching the city. When all was settled Naruto and the Fifth stood side by side waiting for the missing-nin to make an appearance.

When a figure could be seen running towards the gate Naruto bit his lip as his heart skipped a beat. And when he stopped at the gate looking at the two waiting, the dark eyed ninja smirked."This isn't much of a welcome party." he scoffed "The Hokage and a Hunter-nin" he snorted in disgust.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto said his nerves replaced with a burning anger "What do you want." The container said removing his mask and staring at his once team mate, and love.

Sasuke seemed stunned for a second but quickly recovered. "So you actually got past genin eh. Dobe?" He was actually completely surprised, he never thought that the dobe would get close to being Hokage, but he was wrong.

"That's more then I can say for you." Naruto snapped back "What is your purpose in the village hidden in the Leaves?" He continued in a business like tone.

"I've come to see you, Dobe." Sasuke shrugged

"You aren't welcome here." Tsunade growled "Leave and never return."

"Wait, Hokage-Sama, what is your real reason. You cannot lie to me." Naruto suddenly looked and sounded older then Sasuke remembered, and he felt like a scolded child.

"I have accomplished in killing Itachi..."he said and opened his mouth to continue.

"And you want to rejoin the village?" Naruto took three steps forward. "Why, after leaving and hiding, do you, the great Uchiha heir, want to come back to us?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"I have a purpose." was his answer and Naruto glared but his heart wasn't in it.

"A purpose? Like what?" Naruto cross his arms.

"I need to replenish the Uchiha family." Sasuke shrugged simply.

"Hokage-Sama what do you think?" Naruto stepped back and looked to his Obaa-chan.

"He will be held in trial and judged by the rookie nine, except for Uchiha and The dog boy, since they are all now Jounin and have the right." Tsunade stared at Sasuke, "Only then will we know what to do with this traitor."

Naruto nodded and looked back to Sasuke. "Do not struggle." was all he said before using a quick flick of hands to wrap the Uchiha in wires, then reenforce it with chakura.

**The Trial**

"The defendant is, Uchiha Sasuke, against the Village of Konoha." droned one of the new council members. "You have been charged with high treason, how do you plead?"

Sasuke seems to freeze. "Guilty." he said firmly, sitting up a little straighter.

Hours passed as the rookie '9' conversed about the fate of the genius guarded by two ANBU. Tsunade was sitting, chin on hand when Shino walked in a piece of paper in his hand. First he handed it to Tsunade with a small bow and then to the council member.

"The defendant, Uchiha Sasuke, is found guilty. But it is requested for community service and a year as a genin." The council member sat and looked to the Hokage.

"You have betrayed every person in this room Uchiha, even your friends, and yet they still ask for you to be spared the penalty of death. I will agree to that request and his new jounin instructors will be, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji" court adjourned then.

**Next day**

Whispers followed Sasuke where ever he went, and it was driving him mad. But when a bouncing little kid stood in front of him with a note he sighed.

_**Sasuke-kun**_

_**Meet Neji and I at the third training ground.**_

_**Naruto SENSEI **_

He scowled at the note, technically he had to call the Dobe sensei. And it made his blood boil, he was clearly weaker then...But he stopped. Naruto was a hunter-nin, yes, but Sasuke had the feeling that the Dobe was much stronger. Probably more so then The Hokage.

When he finally arrived at the training ground he spotted the three vertical logs on which both of his 'teachers' sat. Both stared at him, nothing else, and it made him uneasy. Neji's hand was resting on the blonds shoulder, and it sent a wave of something to his stomach. But then he realized that Neji was holding the other back. Naruto wanted to attack him.

"If we attack him, we are no better." said Neji not taking his eyes off of their 'student'.

Naruto went slack slightly, no longer straining against his friends hand. But before Neji could react Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke looking slightly up at the taller teen. Neji came to tower over both of then, standing at Naruto's back.

"You will not treat me with disrespect." said Naruto through clenched teeth. "I may..."he stopped, he almost said 'love you' but he shook his head "I may be Naruto, but I am not an idiot. Nor have I ever been."

Sasuke nodded, this was not the Naruto he had slowly started to love. This was an adult, not the childish boy he had once known. He would defiantly reach Hokage.

Then a grin broke out on Naruto's face. "Anyways we have a mission." One he had begged for and planned with Ero-Sannin "We have to find the Sannin, Jiraiya and bring him to the Hokage." he knew the Jiraiya would be impossible to find, because he was at Hokage tower already. "He headed out two days ago." looking towards Sasuke "You'll be doing all of the tracking. Tsunade-Sama said it would test your skill."

They set out, and Neji and Naruto were grinning metally at each other the entire time. They traveled for two days and decided to rest. Setting up a quick camp they lounged about. Neji walked over to Naruto and sat down, staring into the fire.

"Naruto-kun, do you plan on wooing a woman of the village?" Neji looked over at his friend.

"No, I'm not fond of the female form." he grinned foxily.

"Neither am I." Neji chuckled "You love his, don't you, thats the reason you included the request?"

Was he that easy to read? Naruto sighed, looking over at the figure across the clearing. "Yeah, but I don't know anymore I think it was more of an infatuation." But he was lying, and he knew it.


	4. The Annoucment

1Hello, I'm sorry I have been gone for a while and I've had hard times for a while and finally decided to write a fanfiction. So now I present you with my new story, I disclaim any familiar character and setting.

AN: This Chapter was written listening to Mandy Moore's "Only Hope"

I present to you the fourth part of:

"**Amor caecus est"**

Three days of searching, and Ero-Sannin finally was 'found' and 'taken' to the Hokage. Naruto and Neji had been on the receiving end of the Uchiha's glares since their return. But stayed quiet about his suspicions.

Grinning Naruto sat on a bench inside his garden, Sakura giggling at his side. Lee was trying to explain what it is like to be a man. And the most prominent part of his speech was about Spandex, and jumping around the garden waving his hands about. And when the sun began to set Sakura yawned.

"Lee-Kun, we should go." she said between another yawn.

After they left ,when Naruto was alone in the house, and that cold creeping of depression set in he stared at the dark, star cluttered sky. Fall was in the air, he could almost smell the apples on the air. It was October 21 and the cold was slowly coming in, giving Naruto a thing to blame his freezing body on. It was the Weather, right?

Shrugging he pulled out the small red notebook he had been using as, well, a diary. The blond would never admit that to anyone, except maybe Saku-chan or Tsunade-baa-chan, but that was all.

He was never a great writer, but he loved to write, no matter how bad his penmanship and grammar were. This was the sixth notebook he had gone through in the last year. He had burnt the first three, because it had been filled with the crazed rankings about Sasuke. He didn't need someone to find that later in life. So he sat beside the koi pond with his pen ready.

Days passed and Naruto was visited by many people, including Kiba in a rage. But he never stepped foot outside, even when dealing with Kiba, a few well aimed kunai work just fine. Finally when Sakura became sick of him holding up in his house she stormed over.

"Naruto Uzamaki! Get your ass out here!" she banged on the door which was conveniently locked.

"Go away Saku-chan" came a whining voice from inside

"Don't make me break this damned door down!" she growled

"Sakura please move aside." came the voice of Tsunade.

**They aren't going to leave you alone, Kit.** Kyuubi giggled inside his cage

When the door was slid open and Tsunade came in she did a quick scan of the house. Feeling the gaki's chakura signature in the garden she walked out there, not before locking her pissed student out.

"Naruto-kun, this is very childish." she scolded seeing him laying on his back ,one hand in the koi pond.

"I just don't want to be bothered." he whispered, barely audible. "It's hard to write with people coming over all the time."

"Writing?" Tsunade sat next to her adopted son.

"It started with me writing Jutsu's and then I just started writing." he shrugged.

"About what?" she said gazing at the blue sky.

"Sasuke, Neji and Sakura and Lee, and me"

"Just your thoughts?" and when he nodded she smiled "It's good to write down your thoughts."

"Isn't it just a little girly?" Naruto glanced over at the older woman "Like a Diary?"

"It isn't girly Naru-kun, it's healthy." she snapped bopping him on the head.

Grinning and rubbing his head he stood. "Okay Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Now, gaki, to the Hokage tower." she stated a bit dramatically, grabbing Naruto's hand.

The walk was quiet, as they made their way to the large tower. People stared and glared,

but no one said a single word. Maybe it was the fear of their beloved hokage, or the fear of

Naruto himself. But not matter what the reason the streets were eerily quiet. As the ascended the stairs of the tower, Naruto could still feel the stares on his back.

"Tsunade-baa-chan? Why are we being stared at?" Naruto said uncomfortably.

"You'll see gaki, it's a surprise." she smiled sweetly.

"Okay, but I hate surprises." He stated.

The doors of the tower were open as usual, and soon they stood in her office. But what Naruto noticed automatically was that the council was there, squished into the tiny little office.

"What are they doing here?" he asked quiet enough so only Tsunade could hear.

"You'll see." she grinned and sat behind her desk. "As Hokage I as entitled to inform you of my replacement, if I were to die protecting this village or from a natural cause." she started

The council men were watching her with bated breath, even the librarian had stopped writing in mid sentence.

"The only person I find well suited for the job is, Uzumaki Naruto." she smiled kindly at the blond.

"This is an outrage!" yelled one man "We cannot have this demon protecting our village!"

"Uchiha Sasuke is a better choice!" Yelled another

"The Uchiha?" The Hokage giggled "The one who betrayed us. For the man who killed the third? You would rather have a traitor, then Naruto who has always protected this village. No matter how horrible you treated him?"

The silence followed.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N : Sorry for how short it is :( but I'm a little tired.


	5. Shattered Things

1Hello, I'm sorry I have been gone for a while and I've had hard times for a while and finally decided to write a fanfiction. So now I present you with my new story, I disclaim any familiar character and setting.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made me VERY happeh!

I present to you the fifth part of:

**"Amor caecus est"**

The Hokage leant heavily on her desk, waiting for the obviously ignorant reply. She needed new councilmen, she thought staring wearily at their old ,withered faces.

"He is the demon vessel, milady, for him to rule would put the beast into power again." Said one of the younger members.

"You will not question me, nor will you attempt to harm the new successor. I have made my decision." and as the members turned away she added "You will had in your robes, you are hereby demoted." she leaned back in her chair with a lazy grin.

No one utter a sound as they left, but they could easily be heard in the hallway.

Shizune came in a second later, curiosity written on her face.But when she saw Tsunade's face she sighed.

"You know, I know you want a new council but that wasn't the best was to solve it." the assistant groaned

"I think I handled it quite well, thank you very much." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"Baa-chan, what do I have to do now?" Naruto inquired,

"Keep training." she shrugged "And write a lot, writer's crap it kills." she smiled shaking her right hand.

With one of his old foxy grins, that actually reached his eyes, he hopped out of the window and into the city below.

When he reached him home he stood on the porch for a second, waiting for a waft of happiness to hit him. But he just stood there, feeling only the slightest tinge of joy. But soon he was angry, he should be happy this was his dream because he was going to show everyone right?

"Sure" he said sarcastically to the door, as he opened it.

"Hey dobe." came a voice from behind him, causing him to stiffen. "Heard the good news, congratulations"

"Thank you Sasuke." He said simply, his voice tired.

"How have you been?" The dark haired teen attempted to make small talk.

"Oh just Dandy, over six years of my life wasted on you though, I spent three years searching for you. But I guess it was better look what I've become. Stronger then I could have ever imagined."

"It just wasn't ready-"

"To face me again? To see how crest fallen your team was? To do that right thing? What exactly?" Naruto ground out

"To face you." the Uchiha finished quietly.

"You know, I used to love you, but I'm not so sure anymore. You're selfish and rude. I was wrong about you." Naruto said turning around to face the dark haired man. "I just...I just don't know." Naruto sighed, retreating back into his house.

-x-

Days passed, in a cycle of endless training, sweat, blood and bruised knuckles. Naruto stood trembling next to a broken tree, his knuckles bleeding. He had been like this for three weeks, ever since being announced the Hokage's successor. Just like his dad, he would be the leader of the village, and protect it to his very last breath.

Neji stood of to the left of the training ground, watching the blond carefully. He was the protection detail, in more ways then one. He wanted to protect Naruto from everything, even the rain. This was what Hinata said was love. That he loved the future Hokage, and that he better believe it or else.

"He Okay?" came the voice of his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Fine, just getting frustration out." The Hyuuga gave the other pure blood a side glance.

"That's...eh...good"

"You should go, he doesn't want to see you." Neji said cooly

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke growled

"Because, you broke his heart."


	6. Spinning

Well hello there, after thinking that my fanfiction had fallen off of the face of this very Earth, I was surprised to get an email to my blackberry Saturday! And to my surprise it was a person asking me to continue this very story. So here we are.

I present to you the sixth part of:

**"Amor caecus est"**

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha, his chin on his chest, feet dragging, He did not understand what Neji had said, had he really hurt the golden man that much. Well he did suppose that leaving Naruto, and then attempting to kill him had been wrong, and had hurt the man but not to this extent.

The words Naruto had said ran around his head, was he a coward, was he selfish? Well he supposed so, he had hidden away from the world in his pit of sorrow after facing Itachi and winning. So what was he to do now, he had come back for Naruto, but Naruto wasn't there. Well he was but he wasn't there, wasn't the Naruto Sasuke thought would be here when he came home. He was cold, and bitter. Sasuke knew it was mostly his doing, he had killed the Naruto he loved. The guilt rested on his shoulders, but Sasuke was determined to win the love of the other back.

He hadn't come back to this hell hole to live alone.

~x~

Neji watched Naruto, he had been training non-stop and the raven thought that it was time for his friend to take a rest. So stepping forward he called out to the other.

"Naruto, come it is time to rest." The white eyed man stood still, and watched as Naruto slowed him punches and looked at him. Neji's heart skipped a beat but he kept his cool exterior. "You've been training too hard, you will wear yourself down at this rate."

The golden man gave a nod and shook out his hands, the tension was still humming in every nerve of his body. Sasuke was a knot of confusion in his gut, while the warm presence of Neji gave him the feeling he had once had for Sasuke. But this warmth was stronger it seemed, more complete. Naruto was sure that his childhood crush was that and nothing more, while this love he had for Neji seemed firm and solid like the stone faces of the Hokages.

It was then Naruto looked up at the worn stone faces that gazed over Konoha, he would be up there, beside Tsunade and his father. He knew of course who his father was, Kyuubi wouldn't shut up about him. But he was worried, was he worthy to be up there, to be honored as the strongest ninja of the city. He wasn't sure, but if Tsunade thought so he would surely believe her confidence in him.

Turning Naruto gave a weak half-smile to the dark haired man who was now beside him. Neji was kind and funny, no matter if he looked like a stone faced ass. Underneath there was a man Naruto had come to love.

"Hey, Neji?" Naurto looked at the other from the corner of his eye.

"Yes?"

"Want to go get sushi with me?" Naruto smiled as Neji smiled and nodded.

"But first let us go home and shower. We don't need to stink up the restaurant." Neji smiled lightly and the two went their separate ways, after promising to meet up at the sushi place.

~x~

Naruto shuffled his way back to the house, even though he was happy to be going out with Neji for the first time, something inside of him was hurting. It was the old, old wound that Sasuke had left the he had believed was closed. So heaving a sigh he took a shower and changed into one of his nicer training clothes.

When he was done dressing he felt much better, he was different and Sasuke didn't rule him anymore. So with a grin he attempted to smooth his hair and then jumped out of his bedroom window. When he got to the sushi place, Neji was already there.

"Sorry! I lost track of time." he apologized.

"That's fine, I was only here a minute or so." Neji smiled, and grabbed Naruto's hand to pull him into the restaurant and to a table.

Naruto felt the heat rise in his cheek at the warmth of Neji's hand. Although he was a hard ninja and future Hokage, he was totally unexperienced in the whole dating, and other things. Of course Kyuubi thought it was his fatherly duty to teach him all about everything and how it worked. But that particular lesson, and the the ones that coincided with it were being permanently blocked out of his mind for the rest of his life, it had been horrifying.

When they were sitting and had placed their orders, a silence reigned.

"So, Naruto. What did yo do while you were away?" Neji said trying to get to know this new Naruto better. The pale man knew that the other had changed beyond anything he already knew.

"Well, I hunted" Naruto took a nervous gulp from his drink. "And well I really didn't do anything. I hunted and I looked for Sasuke." Naruto shrugged.

"And the Kyuubi?" Neji said it nicely, he had no problem with it.

"Well, he trained me." Naruto waited for Neji to blow up and storm out.

"Well that explains why you're so powerful then, to have the nine tail train you." Neji smiled, he was glad that Naruto was honest with him.

When their food showed up, they ate in silence. But it was not heavy it was a pleasant. Then they paid and stood outside under the overhang of the restaurant, since it had begun to rain.

Neji smiled at Naruto and was surprised when he felt the other's lips press to his cheek.

"I had a great time, Neji" Naruto paused and looked uncertian.

"We can go out again, Naruto." Neji smiled at the other man.

"Ok!" Naruto said cheerfully. "How about Wednesday? Is that good?" When Neji nodded Naruto crowed happily inside.

"Same place and same time." Neji smiled and soon the two parted ways.

Sasuke stood in the shadow of the opposite overhang, a grim look upon his features.

"Damn that Hyuuga." Sasuke seethed, had sharingan acting up, spinning in his anger. "Damn him." and Sasuke flitted away. Naruto was his.


End file.
